


Season 5: JONAS

by jonasseason5



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonasseason5/pseuds/jonasseason5
Summary: https://twitter.com/jonasseason5?s=09





	1. Som får en til å miste pusten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clip 1 Episode 1

Onsdag, 19:34 (August 2, 2017)

\- Living in a society in which everything you do is controlled ends up making you want to disappear. Every time someone leaves their houses, goes to class, goes to a stupid party, or even when they go to the funeral of their grandmother, a few moments later, it's published in their social medias. We have let our lives be controlled by the opinions and demands of other people. What will they think if I do this, or what will they think if I do the other. If you are important to society or not depends on how many likes you get in the selfie you posted last week with a person that you really can't stand...

Jonas is silent, looking at the piece of paper with a frown. He bites his lip, thinking, and shakes his head. 

\- You know, the way you transmit what you have inside your head through words it's breathtaking.- someone says from the other side of the room, laying on the bed. 

Jonas stands up and lies on the free side of the bed next to the red-haired girl.

\- You're my girlfriend you're supposed to say that kind of stuff, Eva.  
\- That kind of stuff are true, no matter if I say them, your mom or Donald Trump.- Eva answers with a smile and kisses Jonas.  
\- I can't believe you said Donald Trump and then kissed me in less than a second. Gross Eva, gross.- he protests between kisses. 

They kiss a little bit more and Jonas strokes Eva's hair. They share a smile and he tries to get out of the bed. 

\- I have to finish the composition.  
\- You have until the end of summer to do it! Come lie down with me.- Eva takes off her t-shirt and stares firmly at Jonas.  
\- Damn right, fuck that shit.

End of the clip.


	2. Motstå

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clip 2 Episode 1

Song: Max can't surf - Fidlar 

Torsdag, 16:13 (3 August 2017)

He started doing it again. He did it last night after Eva left and he's doing it night now, at four o'clock in the evening. 

Jonas takes another drag of the joint and exhales everything. Things changed after the first break up, that for sure. He didn't have Eva like he used to, and it got worse, she literally disappeared of his life. Isak has always tried to be there for him, but he has his own life, his fantastic new life. 

He looks at the people walking down the street and smiles when he sees a little girl shouting to a boy for making her ice cream fall on the ground. He looks at the joint he's holding and something inside him lights up. The truth is that he has tried to quit it, but he just starts to craving it more and more. 

His phone vibrates in his jeans and he tries to get it, but the little bag he always carries with some weed falls to the ground. Jonas picks it up as fast as possible so no one can see it, in a park, for kids.

He unlocks his phone, 12:57. He reads the texts with a frown and gets up of the bench. There's a party tonight, which means that he gets the chance of smoking without bad looks around him. Jonas smiles and leaves the park. 

End of the clip.


	3. Hva er ditt problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clip 3 Episode 1

Song: The Righteous One - The Orwells

TORSDAG 23:21

 

Jonas smiles across at his phone, the group chat is blowing up with messages since Eva dropped the bomb there would be a party that night. To be honest, he is relieved. A chance to get high and forget everything, he couldn’t wait. He knew Magnus was asking him to bring the stuff, so he searches his drawers for a minute before finding it hidden in his red jumper. Perfect.

The pre-drinks at Evak’s would begin at nine, so he had about enough time. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed quickly into a smart black shirt and dark jeans, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. He runs his fingers through his curly brown hair, wondering if it looks okay and trying on another shirt. No, that’s the one. 

No one is home, so he grabs the alcohol still in the garage and puts it into a plastic carrier bag. Just before leaving, he grabs his black bomber jacket to keep warm and puts a pair of vans on hastily. For safe keeping, he makes sure the weed is carefully guarded in his pocket, only because he can’t risk going a night without it. Usually he would skate but it took a little while to get to Evak’s apartment so he takes the tram instead, peering outside the window as it gets darker.

Once he arrives he knocks on the door of the apartment, greeted by a cheerful Even in his denim jacket.

“Yooo,” Jonas says.

“Halla,” Even smiles, opening the door for him.

The other boys cheer as he enters the kitchen and Magnus pulls up a chair next to him for Jonas to sit down. Jonas sits down and rests the plastic bag on the table with the drinks, taking the stuff out of his coat pocket.

“It’s all there, like you asked, Magnus” Jonas nods, pointing to the weed on the table.  
“Faen, Jonas! How much did you fucking buy?” Magnus says, his eyes widening.

“A lot, it doesn’t come cheap,” Jonas laughs.

While Mahdi and Magnus discuss with Jonas how he managed to pay for it, Isak looks uncertain in the background. Though Isak knows Jonas smokes every once in a while, he feels it has become more serious recently but doesn’t want to say anything. He simply wonders if he should speak to Eva about it.

“Let’s drink up then boys!” Even grins, lifting his paper cup up as all the boys join in.

“A toast to a great night with everyone!” Magnus says.

“Cheers to that,” Mahdi laughs.

————-

From outside, Jonas can hear the sound of loud music blaring and people talking. He walks up to the door with the boy squad and enters, looking around for any sign of Eva. Soon enough he spots her chatting with Noora and she looks beautiful as always. She’s wearing a burgundy dress with her hair down, all wild and untamed and effortlessly pretty.

“Hei,” he grins, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She jumps up and down with excitement, and Jonas can tell she is already a little drunk.  
“Jonas! Baby, you came!! Noora look, look, isn’t my boyfriend lovely?” Eva gasps, clinging onto Jonas’ arm.

“Ja, Eva! Very beautiful,” Noora laughs, “Hei, Jonas.”  
“Hei, Noora,” he nods, pouring himself a cup filled with vodka.

“Hey I didn’t see you at Isak’s party last week, where were you?” Eva asks, slouching onto Jonas’ shoulder.

Faen.

Jonas knows exactly where he had been at that time. He’d been ditching his friends all week to hang out at the skatepark, drink and earn enough money to buy more weed. He knows he can’t tell Eva, she will just worry excessively.

“Dentist,” he smiles, playing with her hair.

“Ooh, cool,” she says, dragging him along. “Let’s dance!”

He groans as Eva drags him into the centre of the party to dance, moving around awkwardly to the beat of the music and laughing at his drunken girlfriend. 

“Jonas! Come on, we neeed you,” Magnus says, pulling him away from his dancing. “The stuff, remember?”.

“Eva, I’ll be back in a second.”

He leaves and heads to the bathroom with the boy squad, rolling up a joint hastily and closing his eyes, breathing out nothing but smoke. He turns to his left, holding it out to Isak who is slumped against a wall.

“Nei, I’m good,” Isak says.

“What? When have you passed up a joint?” Mahdi replies.

“Guys, getting high is not the only thing we have to do at parties,” Isak huffs.

“What’s your problem today?” Jonas asks, his head becoming a little foggy.

Isak gets up and leaves to try and find Eva, becoming a little annoyed.

 

Jonas tries to stand up but falls back down on the ground, hitting his head on the sink. He stares down at his hands, all bloody from his now bruised bottom lip. He knows he has had too much to drink and smoked too much, but he doesn’t care. It feels good and he’s not about to stop.

He stares back at the other boys, making sure they aren’t looking and opens his mouth washing a couple of pills down with his drink. What’s the harm? ’It’s just for tonight’, he thinks to himself.

————-

“Jonas! Jonas! Wake up! Jonas wake the fuck up, oh my god….”

“Fy faen, Isak! Couldn’t you have told me earlier?”

“Eva, how was I supposed to-“

“He looked fine before, he did!”

“Jesus.”

 

Jonas gasps, rubbing his tired eyes as he stands up, wobbling a little. All his friends are grouped around him, their faces worried and distressed.

Eva runs to his side and holds his shoulder, “Jonas, you NEED to sit down.”

“Eva, I’m fine, just high. Okay?” he promises, walking off a little to the garden outside.

He runs to a corner and kneels down, throwing up into a gutter as he feels a hand pat his back. No one else he knew had such small hands.

“Let it out, Jonas,” Isak says, patting his back again.

“Ugh, I’m fine,” Jonas says, shrugging the boy off.

He wipes his mouth, staring down at the sick on the floor in disgust. He wants to disappear, he knows that Isak is onto something but he can’t be bothered to deal with it.

“Jonas. I haven’t seen you in once in the last week and you act like everything is fine? What is going on?” Isak says worriedly.

“Isak, I’m really not in the mood to have this conversation. I get this kind of thing enough from my mum, alright? Leave it.”

“No I won’t fucking leave it, what’s up with you?” Isak insists.

Jonas rolls his eyes, shoving Isak a little bit too hard. 

“Back off!” Jonas shouts, as Eva and Even run out into the garden, suddenly becoming very confused. Isak widens his eyes, a little shocked, Jonas had never been violent with him before.

“Jonas, what are you.. why are you out here?” Eva says, walking over.

“Fuck this,” Jonas says, shaking his head as he walks back into the house. What the fuck was everyone’s problem?


	4. Løgn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clip 4 Episode 1

Fredag, 15:30

A knock on Jonas’ bedroom door wakes him up. He's been sleeping since he got home yesterday night around 5am. 

"Isak is here, so wake the fuck up." Thea says, switching on the lights. 

Jonas stands up and puts his boxers on. He looks around the room and finds some old dirty t-shirt laying around. Two minutes later he's going down the stairs. 

Isak is there waiting for him with a serious mock all over his face. He's wearing one of Even's t-shirts and his red back cap. 

"Have you eaten?" The blond one asks.  
"Nei?" Jonas answers with a frown.  
"Perfect. You're buying lunch then" Isak says smiling with sarcasm. 

Everything is so confusing. They are walking down the street from their usual kebab place. None of them are talking and there is an uncommon silence. 

"What the fuck happened yesterday?" Isak asks when they reach a bench. 

Jonas hasn't looked Isak in the eyes during the time they've been together. He couldn't face him, not after pushing him off and screw everything up. A chill runs through his body at that second. 

"Fuck, how is Eva?!" He keeps looking at the ground, playing with his food, shame written on his face. 

"How do you think she is, Jonas?" Isak takes a bite of the kebab they bought earlier.

Jonas closes his eyes and a big sigh leaves his mouth. The food is now laying on the space between the two of them and both of his hands are covering his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He says after a while. 

"You know, she was pretty drunk. She probably doesn't remember anything and even if she does, Eva is the right person if you want to talk about doing things while being drunk and then regret them." Isak smiles softly. 

"Are you calling my girlfriend a drunk?" Jonas raises his bushy eyebrows. 

"Sorry not sorry, my friend." He laughs and takes another bite of his now cold food. "Seriously bro, what the hell happened yesterday? It looked like some kind of demon possessed you or some shit." 

Jonas is quiet for a second. He knows that mixing alcohol with weed is a bad idea but he didn't pretend getting that level of drunk. 

"I just got out of control. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be a dick, thing that I definitely was. I... I have to write this composition for the summer. You know Mr. Sørensen, right?" He waits until Isak's nod to keep talking. "That asshole thought making me fail his class was a good idea and now I have to recover his whole subject."

Isak doesn't say anything, he just looks at him with a surprise expression. After a while he laughs. 

" Fy faen, I thought you passed that class? I got a 6. I didn't know you failed that shit, are you stupid or what?"

"Of course you didn't know! I tried to tell you a couple of times but your tongue was always stucked in Even's mouth." Jonas defenses himself. 

"I'm sorry for having something more interesting to do that listening to you cry over school." Isak says and he punches his best friend on his right arm. "Anyway, you should talk with Eva."

" Yeah, absolutely. I'll call her in a while. I'm sorry, again."

"You've apologized to me like three hundred times. Just do what you have to do." Isak raises his thin eyebrows and smiles at him. 

End of the clip.


	5. Episode 1: Jeg ble ute av kontroll

Episode 1

Onsdag, 19:16

"Living in a society in which everything you do is controlled ends up making you want to disappear. Every time someone leaves their houses, goes to class, goes to a stupid party, or even when they go to the funeral of their grandmother, a few moments later, it's published in their social medias. We have let our lives be controlled by the opinions and demands of other people. What will they think if I do this, or what will they think if I do the other. If you are important to society or not depends on how many likes you get in the selfie you posted last week with a person that you really can't stand..."

Jonas is silent, looking at the piece of paper with a frown. He bites his lip, thinking, and shakes his head. 

"You know, the way you transmit what you have inside your head through words it's breathtaking." Someone says from the other side of the room, laying on the bed. 

Jonas stands up and lies on the free side of the bed next to the red-haired girl.

"You're my girlfriend you're supposed to say that kind of stuff, Eva."

"That kind of stuff are true, no matter if I say them, your mom or Donald Trump." Eva answers with a smile and kisses Jonas. 

"I can't believe you said Donald Trump and then kissed me in less than a second. Gross Eva, gross." he protests between kisses. 

They kiss a little bit more and Jonas strokes Eva's hair. They share a smile and he tries to get out of the bed. 

"I have to finish the composition."

"You have until the end of summer to do it! Come lie down with me." Eva takes off her t-shirt and stares firmly at Jonas. 

"Damn right, fuck that shit."

Torsdag, 12:13

He started doing it again. He did it last night after Eva left and he's doing it night now, at twelve o'clock in the morning. 

Jonas takes another drag of the joint and exhales everything. Things changed after the first break up, that for sure. He didn't have Eva like he used to, and it got worse, she literally disappeared of his life. Isak has always tried to be there for him, but he has his own life, his fantastic new life. 

He looks at the people walking down the street and smiles when he sees a little girl shouting to a boy for making her ice cream fall in the ground. He looks at the joint he's holding and something inside him lights up. The truth is that he has tried to quit it, but he just starts to craving it more and more. 

His phone vibrates in his jeans and he tries to get it, but the little bag he always carries with some weed falls to the ground. Jonas picks it up as fast as possible so no one can see it, in a park, for kids.

He unlocks his phone, 12:57. He reads the texts with a frown and gets up of the bench. There's a party tonight, which means that he gets the chance of smoking without bad looks around him. Jonas smiles and leaves the park. 

Torsdag, 23:21

 

Jonas smiles across at his phone, the group chat is blowing up with messages since Eva dropped the bomb there would be a party that night. To be honest, he is relieved. A chance to get high and forget everything, he couldn't wait. He knew Magnus was asking him to bring the stuff, so he searches his drawers for a minute before finding it hidden in his red jumper. Perfect.

The pre-drinks at Evak's would begin at nine, so he had about enough time. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed quickly into a smart black shirt and dark jeans, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. He runs his fingers through his curly brown hair, wondering if it looks okay and trying on another shirt. No, that's the one.

No one is home, so he grabs the alcohol still in the garage and puts it into a plastic carrier bag. Just before leaving, he grabs his black bomber jacket to keep warm and puts a pair of vans on hastily. For safe keeping, he makes sure the weed is carefully guarded in his pocket, only because he can't risk going a night without it. Usually he would skate but it took a little while to get to Evak's apartment so he takes the tram instead, peering outside the window as it gets darker.

Once he arrives he knocks on the door of the apartment, greeted by a cheerful Even in his denim jacket.

"Yooo," Jonas says.

"Halla," Even smiles, opening the door for him.

The other boys cheer as he enters the kitchen and Magnus pulls up a chair next to him for Jonas to sit down. Jonas sits down and rests the plastic bag on the table with the drinks, taking the stuff out of his coat pocket.

"It's all there, like you asked, Magnus" Jonas nods, pointing to the weed on the table.  
"Faen, Jonas! How much did you fucking buy?" Magnus says, his eyes widening.

"A lot, it doesn't come cheap," Jonas laughs.

While Mahdi and Magnus discuss with Jonas how he managed to pay for it, Isak looks uncertain in the background. Though Isak knows Jonas smokes every once in a while, he feels it has become more serious recently but doesn't want to say anything. He simply wonders if he should speak to Eva about it.

"Let's drink up then boys!" Even grins, lifting his paper cup up as all the boys join in.

"A toast to a great night with everyone!" Magnus says.

"Cheers to that," Mahdi laughs.

————-

From outside, Jonas can hear the sound of loud music blaring and people talking. He walks up to the door with the boy squad and enters, looking around for any sign of Eva. Soon enough he spots her chatting with Noora and she looks beautiful as always. She's wearing a burgundy dress with her hair down, all wild and untamed and effortlessly pretty.

"Hei," he grins, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She jumps up and down with excitement, and Jonas can tell she is already a little drunk.  
"Jonas! Baby, you came!! Noora look, look, isn't my boyfriend lovely?" Eva gasps, clinging onto Jonas' arm.

"Ja, Eva! Very beautiful," Noora laughs, "Hei, Jonas."  
"Hei, Noora," he nods, pouring himself a cup filled with vodka.

"Hey I didn't see you at Isak's party last week, where were you?" Eva asks, slouching onto Jonas' shoulder.

Faen.

Jonas knows exactly where he had been at that time. He'd been ditching his friends all week to hang out at the skatepark, drink and earn enough money to buy more weed. He knows he can't tell Eva, she will just worry excessively.

"Dentist," he smiles, playing with her hair.

"Ooh, cool," she says, dragging him along. "Let's dance!"

He groans as Eva drags him into the centre of the party to dance, moving around awkwardly to the beat of the music and laughing at his drunken girlfriend.

"Jonas! Come on, we neeed you," Magnus says, pulling him away from his dancing. "The stuff, remember?".

"Eva, I'll be back in a second."

He leaves and heads to the bathroom with the boy squad, rolling up a joint hastily and closing his eyes, breathing out nothing but smoke. He turns to his left, holding it out to Isak who is slumped against a wall.

"Nei, I'm good," Isak says.

"What? When have you passed up a joint?" Mahdi replies.

"Guys, getting high is not the only thing we have to do at parties," Isak huffs.

"What's your problem today?" Jonas asks, his head becoming a little foggy.

Isak gets up and leaves to try and find Eva, becoming a little annoyed.

 

Jonas tries to stand up but falls back down on the ground, hitting his head on the sink. He stares down at his hands, all bloody from his now bruised bottom lip. He knows he has had too much to drink and smoked too much, but he doesn't care. It feels good and he's not about to stop.

He stares back at the other boys, making sure they aren't looking and opens his mouth washing a couple of pills down with his drink. What's the harm? 'It's just for tonight', he thinks to himself.

————-

"Jonas! Jonas! Wake up! Jonas wake the fuck up, oh my god...."

"Fy faen, Isak! Couldn't you have told me earlier?"

"Eva, how was I supposed to-"

"He looked fine before, he did!"

"Jesus."

 

Jonas gasps, rubbing his tired eyes as he stands up, wobbling a little. All his friends are grouped around him, their faces worried and distressed.

Eva runs to his side and holds his shoulder, "Jonas, you NEED to sit down."

"Eva, I'm fine, just high. Okay?" he promises, walking off a little to the garden outside.

He runs to a corner and kneels down, throwing up into a gutter as he feels a hand pat his back. No one else he knew had such small hands.

"Let it out, Jonas," Isak says, patting his back again.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Jonas says, shrugging the boy off.

He wipes his mouth, staring down at the sick on the floor in disgust. He wants to disappear, he knows that Isak is onto something but he can't be bothered to deal with it.

"Jonas. I haven't seen you in once in the last week and you act like everything is fine? What is going on?" Isak says worriedly.

"Isak, I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation. I get this kind of thing enough from my mum, alright? Leave it."

"No I won't fucking leave it, what's up with you?" Isak insists.

Jonas rolls his eyes, shoving Isak a little bit too hard.

"Back off!" Jonas shouts, as Eva and Even run out into the garden, suddenly becoming very confused. Isak widens his eyes, a little shocked, Jonas had never been violent with him before.

"Jonas, what are you.. why are you out here?" Eva says, walking over.

"Fuck this," Jonas says, shaking his head as he walks back into the house. What the fuck was everyone's problem?

Fredag 14:22

A knock in Jonas’ bedroom door wakes him up. He's been sleeping since he got home yesterday night around 5am. 

"Isak is here, so wake the fuck up." Thea says, switching on the lights. 

Jonas stands up and he puts his boxers on. He looks around the room and finds some old dirty t-shirt laying around. Two minutes later he's going down the stairs. 

Isak is there waiting for him with a serious mock all over his face. He's wearing one of Even's t-shirts and his red back cap. 

"Have you eaten?" The blond one asks.  
"Nei?" Jonas answers with a frown.  
"Perfect. You're buying lunch then" Isak says smiling with sarcasm. 

Everything is so confusing. They are walking down the street from their usual kebab place. None of them are talking and there is an uncommon silence. 

"What the fuck happened yesterday?" Isak asks when they reach a bench. 

Jonas hasn't looked at Isak in the eyes during the whole time they're been together. He couldn't face him, not after pushing him off and screw everything up. A chill runs through his body at that second. 

"Fuck, how is Eva?!" He keeps looking at the ground, playing with his food, shame writing in his face. 

"How do you think she is, Jonas?" Isak takes a bite of the kebab they bought earlier.

Jonas closes his eyes and a big sigh leaves his mouth. The food is now laying on the space between the two of them and both of his hands are covering his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He says after a while. 

"You know, she was pretty drunk. Probably she doesn't remember anything and even if she does, Eva is the right person if you want to talk about doing things drunk and then regret them." Isak smiles softly. 

"Are you calling my girlfriend a drunk?" Jonas raises his bushy eyebrows. 

"Sorry not sorry, my friend." He laughs and takes another bite of his now cold food. "Seriously bro, what the hell happened yesterday? It looked like some kind of demon possessed you or some shit." 

Jonas is quiet for a second. He knows that mixing alcohol with weed is a bad idea but he didn't pretend getting that level of drunk. 

"I just got out of control. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be a dick, thing that I definitely was. I... I have to write this composition for the summer. You know Mr. Sørensen, right?" He waits until Isak's nod to keep talking. "That asshole thought making me fail his class was a good idea and now I have to recover his whole subject."

Isak doesn't say anything, he just looks at him with a surprise expression. After a while he laughs. 

" Fy faen, I thought you passed that class? I got a 6. I didn't know you failed that shit, are you stupid or what?"

"Of course you didn't know! I tried to tell you a couple of times but your tongue was always stucked in Even's mouth." Jonas defenses himself. 

"I'm sorry for having something more interesting to do that listening to you cry over school." Isak says and he punches his best friend in his right arm. "Anyway, you should talk with Eva."

" Yeah, absolutely. I'll call her in a while. I'm sorry, again."

"You've apologized to me like three hundred times. Just do what you have to do." Isak raises his thin eyebrows and smiles at him.


	6. Clip 1 Episode 2

TORSDAG 19:20

Jonas flops down onto the bed, staring at the conversation he had with Eva on his phone. He feels awkward, wanting to apologise to her but not knowing what to say. He sighs, scratching his head and wondering whether he should visit her.

elias98: yo, you coming out today?

 

He frowns, forgetting he was supposed to meet up with Elias and grabs his jacket quickly, along with his skateboard.

 

jonxs9000: sure thing, I’ll be there in 5.

 

He takes a deep breath as he closes the door, taking in the fresh air as he skates down the road quickly. For a moment he forgets about all his worries and enjoys the freedom of being alone, adjusting his beanie slightly as he reaches the skate park.

He spots a group of boys up by the skate ramp, fumes of smoke rising up from where they are gathered and gets off his skateboard, walking over slowly to join them.

 

“Halla,” he says, nodding at Elias.

Elias blinks as if he isn’t sure who is saying hello and then grins, looking a little out of it.

“He just smoked a load of this,” one of the other boys explains laughing. “Want some?”

“I dunno man I think I’m alright,” Jonas shrugs, sitting on the edge of the ramp.

“It’s fucking good, trust me,” the boy continues.

 

Jonas thinks for a moment and nods, beckoning for the boy to pass him the joint as he leans back nearer to sit by Elias.

 

“There’s my boy,” Elias chuckles, patting Jonas’ back.

 

Jonas sighs loudly, he knows his parents are going to get the letter about how the school wants him to stay for summer school and he is dreading it. He feels like he can’t tell anyone about it, probably because he is more than embarrassed. He’s always the one giving advice, not receiving it so why would anyone understand anyway? Everyone always calls him the chill one, the outgoing one, the guy with no worries in the world, but that couldn’t always be the case.

 

evamxhn2: where are you? i’ve been calling your phone for half an hour, jonas!

evamxhn2: hello?

evamxhn2: jonas, where are you? isak said you were coming to meet me

 

Jonas lays back, closing his eyes, feeling the fumes of smoke as more of the boys continue passing along the stuff they’ve bought. Elias stands up, brushing himself off and looking around for a moment while grinning. He bends down, picking up a spray can of paint and shaking it violently, jumping off the skate ramp and heading towards a wall outside of the park.

 

“Are you pussies coming or not?” he jokes, turning his head for a moment.

 

A bunch of the boys get up immediately, laughing as they follow in his footsteps over to the wall. Jonas notices that most of them have brought spray paint and frowns, becoming confused. When had Elias ever given a fuck about being the next Banksy?

Jonas gets up, rubbing his eyes a little and jumps down from the ramp, trying to steady himself as he walks. He slowly makes his way to the wall where the boys are gathered and pushes his way nearer to see what Elias is doing.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jonas laughs, standing next to Elias as he holds the can of spray paint.

“It’s a little thing I like to call, retribution,” Elias smirks, raising his eyebrows as he begins writing out a word using the red paint.

 

Jonas stares, licking his lips as he concentrates on the wall, wondering what Elias means. He takes a little step back to see what the boy has written and bites his lip, realising what a mistake it is to have come to the park.

 

EVA MOHN, NORGES STØRSTE HORE.

 

Jonas clenches his fists, ready to go straight for Elias but stops himself. What if this is a joke? What if he didn’t mean anything? He stops for a moment and shakes his head.

Elias is a fucking joke.

 

“Stikk og heng deg, Elias,” Jonas spits out, running straight for the boy and tackling him to the ground, punching him hard in the face until the boy stops trying to punch back.

“Føkk deg, Jonas!” Elias splutters, unable to move.

 

Jonas puches him hard once again in the stomach and gets up, kicking him hard again as the boy’s lip begins to bleed.

 

“Drittsekk,” Jonas spits out again onto the floor and walks off, not looking back.

So now he couldn’t even trust one of his best friends to have his back.


	7. Clip 2 Episode 2: LO SIENTO

SONG: Wires - The Neighbourhood

 

 

 

SØNDAG 21:11

 

 

“Jonas, what is this?”

 

“Huh, what is it?”

 

“This.”

 

 

Jonas strolls into the living room, leaning back against the door as he stares back at his mother. He knows as soon as he is inside the room, that she knows everything. He’s busted, for sure.

 

“When were you going to tell me that your school wants you to stay on for summer school? That you have been failing all your classes?” she says, the anger in her voice rising.

 

He sighs and shakes his head momentarily as he glances away. “Mamá, please. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Not a big deal?! Do you want to be some kind of failure, is that what you want?” she asks.

 

“Nei, mamá, please just listen.”

 

“There’s nothing to listen to. Papá will be home soon and when he gets back, you and I will be having a long conversation about this,” she says, looking back down at the letter.

 

 

Jonas waits a few minutes before coughing and speaking up slightly. “I’ve just been a little distracted recently. I promise I’m going to fix it, okay? You know that I get good grades, I can do this,” he promises.

 

 

“Where is that Jonas, hm? Where is the Jonas who gets the good grades? Who takes his sister out shopping? Who helps me around the house?” she asks, looking up at him sadly.

 

 

He shakes his head again and leans his neck back, trying not to care too much, even though he does. He knows he is letting everyone down, when everyone needs him and it may seem selfish for him to think but he wonders why he always has to be the one who has it all figured out. Why does he have to always be the friend that everyone leans on and comes to advice for? What if he’s the one who needs that but no one else is there to listen?

 

 

“Lo siento,” he says, licking his lips as he backs out of the room and walks back up the stairs begrudgingly.

 

 

 

 

—————

 

MANDAG 08:41

 

 

Jonas is up earlier than usual, eating his breakfast in a hurry and heading out of the door without even saying goodbye. He stares down at his denim jacket, placing his phone in the top pocket before he begins to walk down the road. His eyes are weary and red with the lack of sleep, and though he is actually planning to attend classes today, he knows it doesn’t mean shit anyway. He’s already failing.

 

 

Not only that but he knows he is being stupid, still hung up about his fight with Elias. What’s worse is that he still hasn’t spoken to Eva about it, probably because he doesn’t want to find out about why Elias would have said such bad things about her. Had they hooked up? He really would rather not know. Though, Eva isn’t the only person he’s been avoiding, he has started avoiding the boys too, even Isak. He isn’t sure why, he wonders if part of him feels humiliated about summer school.

 

The tram only takes about twenty minutes and then he’s there, walking into Nissen. Except it feels strange, as no one else is there, no one is walking with him. Everyone is on summer break, no longer sitting on the benches outside or walking hastily to get to class. It makes him feel lonely, to be one of the only ones here. It makes him feel like an idiot too, because he knows he is better than this, but he can’t seem to fully convince himself.

 

 

He makes his way down the corridor and to the class he’s been assigned to, noticing a few other familiar faces as he walks inside the room: Elias who he hasn’t visited at the skatepark for a while, Mutta and a group of girls from the third year. He catches Elias’ eye but looks away, still feeling pissed.

 

 

“Hey,” Mutta waves, beckoning him to come over.

 

Jonas smiles back at the familiar face and drops his bag down on the seat next to him. “You’re doing summer school?” he laughs.

 

“Wasn’t exactly my choice, more my parents,” he shrugged, chuckling a bit.

 

“This fucking sucks,” Jonas says, rubbing his eyes again.

 

“Man, are you okay though? You look pretty rough.”

 

“Wow, thanks for the confidence boost, bro,” Jonas laughs, hitting his arm playfully. “I just really don’t wanna be here.”

 

“It’s only because I went to this party like last weekend and, Eva said she hasn’t heard from you in ages,” Mutta says, looking concerned.

 

 

Jonas coughs, preferring not to bring up the subject especially with Elias so near. “It’s fine, I’ll get back to her soon.”

 

 

“Okay class, paper out, pens out, we’ve got a lot to finish today…” a deep male voice says, walking inside with a briefcase. 

 

Jonas opens his backpack and groans loudly. He hasn’t even brought any paper, or a pen.

 

 

“Hey, it’s chill, you can borrow mine,” Mutta nods. 

 

“Tusen takk, bro.”

 

 

 

————-

 

 

**evamxhn2** : jonas, what the fuck. 

 

**evamxhn2** : i’ve been trying to reach you for days and i have to hear from mutta you’re okay?

 

**evamxhn2** : call me please, i need to know you’re okay.

 

 

 

Jonas stares down at his phone as he continues eating his sandwich, ignoring the messages from the previous night and slipping his phone back into his top pocket. Mutta has headed home because he doesn’t have as many classes, so Jonas is on lunch break before he has to go to maths for the afternoon. Quite frankly, he is in the worst mood he has been in for a very long time. 

 

 

He wonders if this is even worth it and if he should just leave, it’s not like anyone would probably notice unless they’re a snitch. He finishes his sandwich, thinking against the idea and coming up with a better one. Fine, he will stay at school but only if he’s a least a little hazy otherwise he won’t be able to get through it.

 

 

He reaches a hand into his backpack and pulls out a water bottle filled with his dad’s whiskey. It was all he could find but he doesn’t care, as he leans his back and pours a little down his throat, wiping his mouth with his hand. It’s not a lot but it’s enough for the day to go by a little quicker.

 

 

Inhaling a little, he glances over at a group of little kids who are chasing one another down the street and grins for a second, before exhaling out again. He wishes he could be that young again, or just go back a few years. He can’t seem to find the same him that he once was, the one who would stay up all night finishing essays or happily hang out with friends and talk about nothing. He hasn’t got it in him anymore, he hasn’t got anything worth saying and it feels like his mind is falling apart. As though he is the only one in a big crowd, shouting for help but no one can hear him as much as he tries and tries. Even when they do try to help, he’s too disconnected.

 

 

He checks his watch on his phone:

 

 

**14:45**

 

He tells himself he will try and speak to Eva after maths but he can’t even convince himself properly, he knows she is better off without him. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
